


Dance With Me

by Barita (Rita_of_Roses)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_of_Roses/pseuds/Barita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the Ninja could dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K-Sainty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K-Sainty).



> For K-Sainty's Birthday

Randy paced back and forth in the shadow of the building. "Theresa, I..." he sighed. "Theresa do you wanna-uug!" He stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "Theresa, w-would you like to dance with...me?" He groaned and drew his hands down his face.

"Why is this so hard?" A crash behind him shook him from his reverie. He spun and stared gaping at the large robot trying to smash its way through the front entrance.

"Are you serious?!" Glass and concrete rained down as its iron fist punched through the wall. Randy grumbled and ducked behind a bush to don the mask.

* * *

"Smokebomb!" The Ninja perched on the broken wall, placing himself between the robot and the students. "Really? Is nothing sacred? Ninja exploding balls!" The robot stumbled back from the force of the blast. Randy leapt to its shoulder and clung to the metal as he reached for his sword. A shrill scream pierced the air and snapped his attention to the figure far below frantically trying to avoid the robot's feet. He recognized her in an instant. _Theresa._ Adrenaline surged through his veins and he leapt, drawing his chainsickle in mid-air. He watched his descent carefully until he was mere feet from the ground. _Now._ He flung the hooked end over the ledge of the roof and swung out, plucking her from the ground and flying up to land on the roof.

"Wait here." He threw his scarf and swung under the robot's arm to land at the back of its head. Jerking his scarf free, he drew his sword and swiftly beheaded the monster. It wobbled for a moment before tilting backwards. Randy flung his scarf to the flagpole and landed on the roof as a heavy boom echoed around him. He skipped down to the lower roof where he had left Theresa near the stained glass skylight.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks...” She smoothed her skirt and sank to the ledge at the edge of the skylight. Randy stared at the girl before him. He always thought she was pretty but he had never seen her like this. Her hair was pulled back into a bun above a powder blue ball gown. Light from the dance below danced on the layers of blue gauze falling over her skirt. She was beautiful and...crying? He took careful, measured steps to the ledge and sat next to her, drawing a small bit of red fabric from his sash.

“Ninja handkerchief?” She turned to peer at him out of the corner of her eye and raised a shaking hand to take the offering.

"Thank you." She dabbed at her eyes and drew a shaky breath.

"What's wrong?"

“Nothing, just...” She sniffled and dropped her hands to her lap. “I got stood up.”

"What?" He stared at her in disbelief, wondering who would dare stand up beautiful, wonderful Theresa.

“It's not a big deal. I didn't really want to go with him anyways. I just...there was someone else I wanted to see here but- he didn't show up either. So, here I am, all dressed up, alone.”

Below them the music stuttered back to life as normalcy returned. He turned again to look at the girl beside him, eyes still fixed on the ground, and his mind was set. Randy stood and cleared his throat as he turned to face her. He sucked in a deep breath, drawing on all the confidence he held as the ninja, and offered his hand. “May I have this dance?”

She sat frozen, staring at the offered hand in disbelief. For several seconds neither moved and dread began to set into his bones. He pulled his hand back and turned away.

“I mean, sorry. I-I should probably get you back down to the dance-”

“No! I mean yes! Yes, I'd love to dance with you.” He smiled under the mask and extended his hand again. She hesitated as if she thought he'd disappear, and placed her hand lightly in his. He guided her to a clear, flat part of the roof before resting his free hand gently at her waist and shifting the other to entwine with hers. Her gaze turned to his eyes for a heartbeat before flitting to the ground, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"It's okay, I don't bite." He dropped his hand from her waist and guided hers to his shoulder. Returning his hand, he met her gaze and stepped back.

* * *

Randy repeated the steps in his head. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two- "Ninja?" His steps faltered bringing their dance to an abrupt stop. Blood flooded his cheeks as he realized she had been talking to him.

"S-sorry, what?" He stared at her, searching for any sign of anger or frustration. Instead she stifled a giggle before bringing her eyes back to his.

"I said, who does the ninja take to a school dance?"

"Oh, I, uh-" He stepped out to continue the dance as he searched for an answer. "I...never really thought about it I guess. So, uh, no one."

She frowned. "No one? Not in 800 years?"

"Well, it's not..." He racked his brain for a way out of the conversation he couldn't have and finally smiled. "I don't think my mom would let me."

She shot him a puzzled look as he guided her into a spin. "Your mom?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry. Bad joke."

They danced on in silence for a time. Randy let himself relax and enjoy the moment. His fears dissipated and his feet moved on their own, leading Theresa around in wide circles.

"Who are you?"

He blinked in confusion at the question. "I'm the ninja."

"No, I mean, who are you really?" He froze, bringing them both to a stop.

"...I can't tell you." Her inquisitive eyes remained focused on his, undeterred by his response.

"I feel like...like I've met you before. You're so familiar."

"Theresa, please, you can't know. If my enemies thought you knew who I am they'd come after you."

"Please, just...do I know you?" Her urgency dissolved to a desperate plea. He closed his eyes. Far below the music faded away as the song came to an end.

"...yes."

* * *

Randy dropped to the ground and carefully set Theresa's feet on the ground, keeping an arm around her until he was sure she was steady.

"Thank you. For everything. For protecting us and saving me and...giving me this. I wish there was something I could give you in return."

He shook his head. "I don't need a reward. It's what I do."

Her eyes lit up, sparkling like the stars. "How about a goodnight kiss?"

Randy flinched away in shock. He couldn't have heard her right. "You...don't have to do that. Seriously."

"What if I want to?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

He frowned, debating the danger her wish could bring. "You can't know who I am."

"I know." She closed her eyes and slowly moved a hand to his neck. Feelings clashed within him. The girl he loved was here, inches away, but-

She slipped her hand under the fabric of the mask and he jerked back, his body making the decision his heart couldn't.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. Not like this." Her eyes fluttered open but he was already gone and for the second time that night she was left alone. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly noticing the cold. She turned and shuffled back to the marble stairs, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Uh, hey, Theresa," Her eyes flew up to fixate on the lanky boy at the top of the steps. "Would...you like to dance?"

A soft smile bloomed on her face. "I'd love to."


End file.
